Milton James
Milton James (December 7, 1939 – January 1, 2018) was an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Transformers (1986-1987) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Baron de la Tour, Planchet *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Nasim (ep4) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001) - Gorgon (eps5-17) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Oharu's Father (ep4) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Cook (ep15), Donkey (ep1), Soldier (ep9), The King (ep15) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Gwen Khan, Hangar P.A. Announcer A (ep19), Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Kokuja, Zoltar *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *The Big O (2001) - Norman Burg (eps1-13), Additional Voices *Trigun (2000-2001) - Sheriff Stan (ep4), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Tree Demon 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Additional Voices *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Colonel Adam Reinhardt 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Additional Voices *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Albert *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Ninja Scroll (1995) - Mushizo *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Senoh *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Frederic, Mr. Myer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Dr. Zaiclit *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Aiguille Delaz *Puppet Princess (2001) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Moriwaki Video Games 'Video Games' *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999) - CABAL *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm (2000) - CABAL *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Baal *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2 (2006) - Aldanon, Cyran *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) - United Liberty Paper, Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - United Paper Man *Grim Fandango (1998) - Membrillo, Skinny Hitman *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Sist *Lands of Lore III (1999) - Mojo, Morgan, The Mainframe *Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny (1997) - Game Guide, General, Priest *Mafia II (2010) - Additional Voices *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (1999) - Advisor Gromit, Advisor Moppet, Basil the Explorer, First Satyr, Hoppo the Seahorse, Juliet, King Flippy, King Fromit, Last Satyr, Moneybags the Bear, Prince Tortiss, Ripple the Seahorse, Second-to-Last Satyr, The Mayor *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Jedi 2 *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - IMP-22 *Stonekeep (1995) - Dombur, Ed Ettin *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Archmage 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Vegeta, Vegito *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Bob Rock Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (31) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2013. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors